EL FIN DEL VIAJE
by Isis Gremory
Summary: Cuando Endimion conoció ala viajera espacial Serena Tsukino y se enamoraron creían que serian felices por siempre pero todo cambio cuando serena partió de nuevo dejando a un desconsolado endimion ... el tiempo paso y el juro esperar el regreso de ella ahora su descendiente darien heredo su alma y sus recuerdos así como la esperanza de volver a verla. ¿volverá a encontrarla?...


LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECE A NAOKO T.

EL FINAL DEL VIAJE

Toda mi vida siempre he sentido que algo me falta que aunque tengo una familia amigos alguien me falta es como un vacio en mi corazón que no sé cómo explicar tal vez es que estoy un poco loco o tal vez no

-Darién que lindo lugar jamás pensé que atrás de la propiedad de tu familia existiera un lugar así – me había dicho Melisa la semana pasada que vino de visita con sus padres a la casa de campo de mis familia ya que mi madre le había preparado una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños a mi padre e invitado a su amigos más cercanos entre ellos los padres de Melisa

-si es un lindo lugar – le respondí pero la verdad es que era más que un hermoso lugar un claro rodeado de un verde pasto con diferentes clases de flores silvestres tapizando la tierra fértil pero lo verdaderamente bello era tres saltos de agua que desembocaban en un pequeño arroyo que atravesaba el pequeño claro

-¿mira por qué no nos sentamos ahí? Darién

-mire hacia donde melisa me había indicado y me di cuenta que alado del arrollo había dos piedras planas que simulaban una banca nos encaminamos hacia ellas pero al llegar hasta ella una imagen se agolpo en mi mente provocándome un mareo y un fuerte dolor de cabeza haciendo que me desvaneciera llevándome a un agujero negro de inconsciencia

Quien es esa persona que está a mi lado porque me siento tan triste si no la conozco pero la vez siento que esa persona lo es todo para mi

Desde ese incidente siempre tenía el mismo sueño y poco a poco se ha ido aclarando la imagen de esa persona y es una hermosa chica de hermosos cabellos dorados

Desde entonces he andado en su búsqueda ya que no puedo sacármela de mi mente

_**En el cielo, está faltando una estrella**_

_**Sera que tu eres una de ellas…..**___

**INGLATERRA SIGLO XVI**

Endimión Shields conde de Erosión salía a cabalgar como todas los días que se encontraba en su casa de campo a las afueras de Londres ya estaba oscureciendo cuando regresaba hacia ella cuando en el cielo vislumbró una estrella fugaz que surco los cielos cayendo

-¿qué diablos fue eso por todos los cielos? – dijo al tiempo que se dirigía hacia donde creía haber visto caer la luz lo dejo sin palabras

Acostada sobre el pasto y rodeada de las bellas flores silvestres, estaba un ángel de hermosos cabellos doraros, hermosas curvas y piel nívea vestido con un hermoso y largo vestido blanco

Sin salir de su asombro se inclino hacia ella al tiempo que delineaba con uno de sus dedos su hermoso rostro el cual era sin mentir el más bello que había visto incluso más que el de la mejor beldad de las jóvenes debutantes de todas las temporadas a la que el haya asistido hasta la fecha

-¿pero que estará haciendo aquí? y ¿que fue esa luz que había visto? Unos minutos antes – en eso estaba pensando cuando la bella joven empezó a abrir sus ojos al hacerlo quedo al descubierto el más bellos de los azules que el haya visto u observado nunca en su vida haciendo que contuviera el aliento cautivado y dejándose sumergir en ese bello cielo matutino que se reflejaba en la mirada de la bella joven…

.

.

.

_**INGLATERRA ACTUALIDAD**_

-Darién ¿cuando piensas volver? creo que ya has viajado lo suficiente ¿no crees? estuve de acuerdo en que te fueras de viaje unos días después de que fijamos la fecha de nuestra boda ¿se supone que solo seria por dos meses? Y que regresarías a ultimar los detalles de la boda conmigo pero ya va más de medio año y siempre me estás dando excusas así que escúchame bien o vuelves o yo misma iré a buscarte no me harás el hazme reír de la alta sociedad de N.Y dejándome plantada el mes que viene en la iglesia espero que no, porque si no nunca te lo perdonare – era el vigésimo segundo mensaje de voz que revisaba el día de hoy por parte de melisa__que le había dejado en su celular

Al terminar de escucharlo y vaciar su buzón se llevo sus manos a su cabellera negra al tiempo que revolvía sus cabellos a manera de fastidio, últimamente Melisa hacia la misma rutina al igual que él, ella lo llamaba todos los días a todas horas y el optaba por dejar que entrara su llamada al servicio de buzón

"Pero como decirle que no quería casarse y que menos se veía al lado de ella de esa manera, que estaba enamorado de una ilusión de alguien que veía en sueños era ilógico, loco y el mismo no estaba seguro de no estar loco al igual de no estar seguro de la búsqueda de esa persona que estaba llevando a cabo durante estos 7 meses y que lo hizo volver al mismo lugar donde ella había aparecido en sueños"

-si Melisa supiera donde te encuentras la tendrías aquí en menos de lo que canta un gallo – le dijo el joven pelinegro de hermosos ojos azul media noche que se encontraba en esos momentos con él en la sala de su casa de campo a las afuera de Londres

-Así es zafiro por eso es una suerte que ella no tenga ni idea de donde me encuentro

- y que planeas hacer ¿la plantaras dentro de un mes?.. Sus padres no te lo perdonaran y que digo tus padres pueden que hasta te deshereden y yo que ya pensaba hacerme ala idea que iba a tener un amigo conde por fin – se rio al tiempo que le posaba una mano sobre su hombro izquierdo

-la verdad no se Zaf que es lo que voy hacer pero mientras tanto que te parece ir a cabalgar por la propiedad hoy el meteorológico dijo que estará el cielo despejado y aquí las estrellas se ven preciosas con el cielo despejado que dices Zaf me acompañas

-ya que más da, además de que estoy cansado después de irme toda la semana de juerga en los bares londinense no veo por qué no acompañarte

-Entonces está decidido nos veremos en las caballerizas alas seis treinta de la tarde, mientras iré a la ciudad a comprar algo que necesito ¿no querrás acompañarme verdad?

-no la verdad es que no Darién así que no te preocupes ve mientras tanto yo descansare en esa cómoda y gran cama que está en la habitación que me has asignado – le dijo al tiempo que se cubría la amo para ocultar un bostezo

-no se te olvide alas seis treinta en las caballerizas – le repitió el chico de cabello negro al tiempo que su amigo le hacia un ademan de mano de asentimiento por respuesta

.

.

.

.

_**Y ahora estas aquí frente a mi**_

_**Entonces porque eres tan bella **_

_**Dios te ha creado tan perfecta**_

_**No dejo de pensar en ti….**___

**INGLATERRA SIGLO XVI**

Jamás en su vida había visitado sola un planeta igual a la tierra ni jamás había viajado sola siempre lo hacía acompañada de su papa, pero desde que el había fallecido en las cascadas de medusas en el planeta vizantium muy pero muy lejos de este sistema solar había evitado viajar a toda costa sobre todo porque su planeta Garifrey estaba en proceso de volver a ser lo que un día fue y ella se había encargado de ayudar a darle un empuje para que así fuera su padre estaría orgulloso por eso su padre había sido un trotamundos en todo el sentido de la palabra visto y presenciado casi todo el inicio del sistema solar en su nave T.A.R.D.I.S la cual le permitía no solo viajar atraves de los diferentes sistemas solares sino que podría viajar atraves del tiempo y el espacio por eso cuando fue a visitar el museo y ver la antigua compañeras de viajes de su padre no pudo evitar que su imaginación y cabeza idearan un plan que tal si podría evitar el asesinato de su padre y la desaparición de su madre en las cascadas medusas en el planeta vizantium hacia más de 8 años el único día que no los acompaño en uno de sus viajes.

Así que se escabullo a la sala donde exhibían la nave que fue de su padre en medio de la noche y partió con ella hacia donde ella creía podría hacer algo por salvarlos

-maldita nave inservible por qué no haces nada de lo que yo quiero – chillaba la rubia garifrella cuando la nave empezó a fallar

– por favor lo único que quiero es poder salvarlos maldita nave inservible deberías de ayudarme ya que si los salvo tu no estarás arrumbada oxidándote en un estúpido museo – peleaba con la nave de frustración ya que sabía que por más que peleara con ella no obtendría respuesta ni ninguna ayuda de la vieja nave la cual se precipitaba hacia un impacto eminente en ese planeta desconocido para ella

Salió de la T.A.R.D.I.S como pudo y se alejo de ella solo para desvanecerse en un hermoso claro con flores a su alrededor

Cuando despertó lo primero que vio fue un hermoso azul zafiro proveniente los ojos de un joven y bello hombre el cual estaba inclinado junto a ella acariciándole su rostro

No pudo evitar sobresaltarse y preguntar - ¿Quién eres tú? Y ¿en qué planeta estoy?

Mi nombre es Endimión Shields conde de Erosión y estas en el planeta tierra hasta donde he sabido los humanos lo habitamos pero en si estas en mis tierras – le contesto el bello hombre de ojos color zafiro

-lo cual me hace preguntar my lady que hace vos a estas horas en mis tierras y sola y sin ninguna doncella o guardia que la escolte

- disculpa no se dé que me hablas mi nombre es serena Tsukino y soy una viajera del espacio vivo a miles de años luz de aquí por lo cual no se dé que me hablas

El la miro con cierto recelo y desconfianza preguntándose si estaba loca y lo peor si su locura era peligrosa él había visto como la hermana de su mejor amigo había tenido que ser sometida y recluida en uno de esos calabozos malolientes donde no pudiera hacerla daño a nadie aun que no le importaría que lo hiciera con tal de poder sentir su cuerpo cerca del suyo

La chica empezó a caminar en dirección al bosque que colindaba con las fronteras de sus tierras así que la siguió cuando vio una caja azul extraña en medio de un gran cráter

-mira esa es mi T.A.R.D.I.S mejor dicho mi nave en la que viajaba ¿Cómo me has dicho que aquí es el planeta tierra y que caí en tus tierras podría quedarme aquí hasta que vuelva a hacer que funcione? – le pregunto la chica

-por supuesto – fue lo que logro decir ya que no podría dar crédito ni salir de su asombro

Desde ese entonces nada ni nadie había evitado que el conde saliera a cabalgar por las tardes es mas había prohibido rotundamente visitar esa parte de su propiedad aunque al principio la servidumbre había desconfiado y mostrado renuente, él era el señor conde de esas tierras y su palabra había que cumplirse

No solo prohibió esa parte de su propiedad sino que hizo de su casa de campo su residencia oficial dejando su enorme mansión y la bulliciosa ciudad de Londres así como sus interminables bailes de temporada don de las madronas presentaban alas beldades más exquisitas de todo Londres de la alta sociedad

Para el solo existía su Ángel rubio el cual él había conseguido evitar que volviera al cielo que era a donde pertenecía y rogando al Señor que nunca se fuera pero no fue así después de haberse casado y pasar horas interminables en su lugar favorito que era junto al arroyo donde había hecho colocar dos piedras amanera de asientos donde pasaban momentos agradables y muy íntimos disfrutándose el uno del otro

Nunca imagino que el cielo volvería a buscar lo que le pertenecía y así fue cuando una vez que fueron a ver la nave en la que ella había llegado, al entrar ella a verla y comprobar cómo estaba empezó a hacer ruidos extraños encerrándola y llevándosela sin que él pudiera hacer nada lo único que le quedo fue el recuerdo de su Ángel y un extraño aparato donde salió una imagen de ella donde le decía que la esperara que ella regresaría sin importar como o el tiempo que le tomase que volvería a su lado y el la espero durante mucho pero nunca volvió y en su lecho de muerte el juro que ni la muerte iba a dejar de cumplir su promesa de esperarla y sus últimas palabras fueron para sellar su pacto de aguardar por ella

_**Años de mi vida no se pueden olvidar y el hueco que dejaste en mi nadie lo podrá ocupar así muera y pasen mas de mil años encontrare la manera de esperarte, tu eres especial para mí y por eso yo voy a aguardar hasta el día en que nos volvamos a encontrar**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Yo he buscado a los valles**_

_**He cruzado los siete mares **_

_**He viajado atraves del tiempo**_

_**Y no he encontrado quien se compare**_

_**Y ahora que te encuentro frente a mi no te vas a ir…**___

INGLATERRA ACTUALIDAD

-Esto es muy diferente alo que me habías contado Serena donde están los caminos enlodados las grandes campiñas no veo nada de eso en cambio veo como dicen que se llaman autos y muchos edificios y muy poca vegetación – se quejo la peli verde que acompañaba a la rubia

-podrías dejar de quejarte petside de haberlo sabido hubiera venido sola – dijo la bella rubia bastante molesta y desconcertada porque era la tierra pero no era igual a como ella recordaba sobre todo porque por lo que tenia de información habían pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuvo aquí pero por que la maquina no había hecho lo que le había pedido no otra vez la había tenido problemas no era la primera vez desde que se había ido en la T.A.R.D.I.S dejándolo atrás ella había vuelto aponer en marcha a la T.A.R.D.I.S pero no pudo volver a la tierra en la misma época de, el, si no muchísimo más atrás cuando Inglaterra empezaba a florecer y después ni siquiera había podido hacer que volviese hasta ahora y confiaba que esta vez si pudiera hacerlo bien pero no fue así otra vez había fallado jamás lo volvería a ver

Darién caminaba alegremente por la zona más popular de comercios en Londres cuando la imagen reflejada de unos de los escaparates de una boutique llamo su atención no lo podía creer era ella el Ángel que siempre lo atormentaba en sus sueños realmente existía o solo estaría alucinando o soñando despierto y si era así debía despertar lo más rápido posible ya que no era nada saludable que lo hiciera y menos en una zona tan concurrida como donde estaba pensaría que estaba loco si empezaba a querer seguir a alguien inexistente o a acosar a una chica solo por el simple motivo de soñar con alguien parecido a ella, así que cerró los ojos y meneo la cabeza para poder despertarse si es que eso era un sueño y parece que así fue ya que cuando los abrió la chica ya no estaba así que empezó a alejarse de la tienda lo más rápido que pudo

-diablos creo que debería regresar a N.Y y arreglar mis cosas referente a mi compromiso y matrimonio con Melisa – dijo bajo para sí mientras se perdía en medio de la multitud que circulaba

-¿estás loca Serena? Y si no lo estas ¡genial! haces un buen trabajo haciendo creer todo lo contrario me podrías explicar porque me sacaste a rastras de la tienda

-era el petside, era él era mi gran señor Endimión Shields conde de Erosión estoy segura así que ayúdame a buscarlo

-¿estás segura?... es imposible ya sabes por la información de la T.A.R.D.I.S y lo que tú misma has investigado desde que llegaste tu conde ya murió

-es el reconocería ese azul zafiro media noche donde sea además su forma de verme era el… – dijo la rubia en un susurro al sopesar las palabras anteriores de su amiga

-creo que es hora de que aceptes que lo que viviste junto a él es todo lo que tendrás en esta vida además eres la única con el poder de regenerarse en la misma persona la verdad es una pérdida de habilidad como yo era rubia en mi última regeneración y me hacía llamar Mina ahora mírame una nueva etapa una nueva vida soy peli verde y me hago llamar petside ese el mejor poder de nuestra especie el no morir solo regenerarnos pero tú sigues negándote a hacerlo por lo que escuche la ultima vez estas agotando tus poderes de regeneración a la mitad al volver siempre al último momento re generacional amiga y no lo voy a permitir te quiero mucho desde que te conocí junto a tu padre y yo era una pelinegra llamada Rei y tú eras una peliplateada llamada serenity por favor amiga ya deja ir esa etapa de tu vida vámonos

-creo que tienes razón pet es mejor que atesore lo bellos recuerdos que pase a su lado pero antes de irme deseo volver a ver ese lugar y despedirme de él ahí espero y comprendas – le contesto la rubia

.

.

.

_**Pasaran mil años nada como tu**_

_**Nada va a venir …**___

CASA DE CAMPO DE LA FAMILIA SHIELDS 6:30

-espero y estés en buenas condiciones para cabalgar zaf y no hayas acabado con la reserva de whisky de mi padre sabes tal vez por eso si me desherede realmente ama ese whisky ya que según él mi antepasado Endimión lo compro en unos de sus viajes a las salvajes tierras altas claro antes de su locura sobre un ángel que bajo del cielo y que se gastara la mayor parte de las arcas familiares viajando por rumores donde decían que seres de otros planetas habían sido vistos

-mm ahora comprendo tu locura es de familia eso de obsesionarse con ángeles y sueños, estate tranquilo no me acabe la reserva especial de whisky, mejor preocúpate de cómo salir de tu inminente boda amigo – le dijo el chico al tiempo que montaba en su caballo y emprendía una carrera hacia la campiña

.

.

.

-¿Estás segura que no nos meteremos en problemas por irrumpir en propiedad privada?

-claro que no y si lo pienso bien según la costumbre de la tierra al ser la esposa del antiguo conde señor de estas tierras estamos en mi propiedad – le contesto la rubia a su amiga

-claro como si te fueran a creer que la antigua condesa esta aquí cuando el señor de estas tierras ya tiene muchos años con el señor de las lunas o como quiera que ellos le llamen a su deidad...- no termino de quejarse ya que habían llegado a un bello claro adornado por diferentes flores silvestres y tres saltos de agua que formaban un pequeño arroyo que le atravesaba

-este es el lugar más bello de este planeta y es de él y mio después de despedirnos de este lugar nos podremos marchar pero por favor deja que capte y guarde todo en mi memoria – dijo la rubia al tiempo que se sentaba en las rocas donde tantos momentos compartieron juntos

-así que este es lugar donde empezó tu locura y me dices que nadie conocía que existiera y eso porque – le pregunto el pelinegro a Darién

-la verdad no se porque pero….. así ya me acorde es que según cuentan y lo que investigue el antiguo conde Erosión fue el que prohibió hablar o acercarse a esta parte de la propiedad cuando empezaba a enloquecer y donde el perdió a su condesa lady Serena una hermosa joven rubia aun que no lo sé ya que jamás permitió que la retrataran por….. – no termino de explicar porque frente a él estaba ella su ángel, una chica de cabellos rubios hermoso cuerpo y piel nívea

- que pasa por que te detienes… ¿Quiénes son ellas acaso serán ninfas del bosque?

-no se zaf lo único que sé es que una de ella es el ángel de mis sueños

-serena viene alguien serena – decía la peli verde a su amiga haciendo que volteara

Cuando la mirada de ellos dos se encontraron supieron reconocerse desde el sus almas y comprendieron que se reconocerían aun que en este momento fueran distintas personas

-Endimión amor ¿eres tú? – le pregunto la bella joven de cabello rubio

-disculpa mi nombre es Darién Shields – le respondió el chico pero de pronto imágenes fueron agolpándose nuevamente en su mente que hicieron que perdiera el conocimiento y cayera del caballo.

_**Pasaran mil años nada como tu**_

_**Nada va a venir**_

_**Tú tienes la llave, la llave y mi corazón**_

_**Con tu voz es como abre, se abre**_

_**He viajado mil años luz**_

_**Para encontrarte, encontrarte …**___

Darién se encontraba en unas densa bruma que empezaba disiparse, en ella estaba una pareja al acercarse era él y no era el ya que aun que tenia la misma apariencia el joven que veía con su ángel era diferente ya que hablaba y vestía con la ropa de la época del siglo pasado pero lo único que compartían era la mirada de adoración hacia la joven y hermosa joven rubia, al verlo el joven se separo de la joven y se dirigió hacia el

-disculpa ¿quién eres? y ¿por qué te pareces a mi? – le pregunto Darién a su otro yo

-mi nombre es Endimión Shields conde de Erosión soy al parecer tu antepasado – le respondió el joven

-pero quien es ella ese ángel y por que al verla siento que llena un vacío que no debería estar ahí

- ella es nuestro todo si te sientes así es porque mi alma ha renacido en ti al igual que mi amor por ella por Mi dulce dama viajera del tiempo y del espacio

-así que no estabas loco y ¿porque tu alma reencarno en mi?

-por que mi amor por ella era muy fuerte que aun después de morir no quería renunciar a su amor y el volver a tener la oportunidad de verla he estado reencarnando en varias generaciones de la familia en la espera de ella hasta que por fin ella apareció pero comprendo que tu eres yo en esencia, al igual que ahora entiendo que parte de mi esencia eres tu muy independiente así que solo está el saber ¿continuaremos nuestra historia de amor con ella? Ya que tu eres yo y yo soy tu

-Siempre me he sentido solo ahora se, el porqué y se también lo que me quieres decir tengo la oportunidad de despedirme o volver a vivir nuestro amor, sabes elijo lo segundo al hacerlo su otro yo se fundió con el volviéndose uno solo ahora no solo era el conde Endimión Shields de erosión, sino también era Darién Shields un joven del siglo XXI enamorado de la misma chica

-por favor despierta – escucho alo lejos – no era mi intención que ocurriera esto se que no debería estar aquí pero es que – es ella la que nos llama_ parece ser que si cuando despiertes recordaras mi historia de amor pero solo serán recuerdos a partir de ahora tu estas a cargo de hacerla feliz Darién yo cumplí mi promesa de esperarla y volverla a ver ahora debes de cumplir tus sueños y el de ella – claro que sí y gracias por darme a elegir y por ella ahora yo me encargo – entonces empezó a abrir los ojos solo para encontrarse con ese bello azul de un cielo de primavera.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Aquí estoy huiré junto a ti**_

_**Aun lindo viaje, lindo viaje**_

_**En el cielo, está faltando una estrella**_

_**Sera que tu eres una de ellas**_

_**Y ahora estas aquí frente a mi**_

_**Entonces porque eres tan bella**_

_**Dios te ha creado tan perfecta**_

_**No dejo de pensar en ti…. **_

-¿estás aquí realmente eres tú la persona por la que he estado esperando? – le dijo el chico ojos zafiro

-no quería causar dificultades solo quería despedirme de este lugar y de una persona muy especial para mí – dijo la chica de los ojos azul claro

-¿querías despedirte de Endimión verdad?

-sí pero ahora comprendo que el ya no está más aquí aun que cuando te vi pensé que eras el realmente lo siento mucho

-tal vez no soy la persona que conociste hace mucho tiempo mi bello ángel pero el sentimiento que él te tenia ahora lo compartimos y si tu lo deseas podemos ser realidad el sueño de el de continuar con su amor claro que ahora seria conmigo ya que yo soy el y el soy yo

-pero ¿cómo es posible? –pregunto la rubia

-sabes el amor es un sentimiento muy poderoso al cual hizo que el alma de Endimión siguiera esperándote reencarnando en mi haciendo que yo también te esperara y continuara el cómo lo se fue por que tu voz rompió el hechizo que tenia atada al alma de Endimión y el a su vez me dio a elegir ya que pudo cumplir la promesa de esperarte promesa que yo pienso cumplir si tu así lo quieres-claro que si nada mas deja que vaya por la T.A.R.D.I.S

-la T.A.R.D.I.S no pensaras volver a irte verdad ángel claro que no ella vendrá a mi

-espera¿ donde esta Zafiro?

Te refieres al chico que te acompañaba esta con petside enseñándole la campiña

_**Yo no quiero tener que ilusionarme**_

_**Y luego despertar**_

_**Dime que tengo que hacer**_

_**Para poderte tener**_

_**Que tu rostro desaparezca**_

_**Y luego ya no esté**_____

-en serio ¿no vas a volver a desaparecer bonita?

-no te lo prometo jamás lo volveré a hacer

-eso espero o te prometo que me volveré loco – le dijo al tiempo que le atrajo hacia el besándola tiernamente

_**Gritare tu nombre a los cuatro vientos**_

_**Porque eres tú mi regalo del cielo**_

_**Y cuidare nuestro amor**_

_**Como una flor en el desierto**_____

.

.

.

.

En serio amigo jamás imagine que todo resultara tan fácil el que Melisa encontrara con quien reemplazarte y que cuando regresamos a N.Y ella misma suspendiera la boda fue la cereza en tu tarta de felicidad

-Sí y me alegro por ella zaf se ve que Steve es un buen tipo que la ama como ella se debe

-si al igual que tu amas a Serena, bueno que yo soy el que gane mas ya que encontré al acompañarte en tu loca búsqueda a mi petside

-si amigo todos ganamos en esta loca historia

En eso un par de chicas irrumpieron en la habitación

-con que aquí están no deberían de estar pegados a nosotros en vez de dejarnos solas en nuestra luna de miel

Tiene toda la razón señora Shields

Y como piensas remediar eso mi señor

Creo que zaf, pet, será mejor que salgan de muestra habitación la señora Shields y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente

_**Tu tienes la llave, la llave y mi corazón**_

_**Con tu voz es como se abre, se abre**_

_**He viajado mil años luz**_

_**para encontrarte, encontrarte**_

_**Aquí estoy y huiré junto a ti**_

_**Aun lindo viaje, lindo viaje**_

_**Y no me quiero alejar de ti, fuiste creada**_

_**para mi, tu eres un regalo para mi…**___

-Entonces señora Shields usted y yo qué tal si

-oh calla y bésame

-jamás me acostumbrare al sabor de tus labios es un sabor tan dulce y etéreo

-y yo jamás me acostumbrare a este bello torso amor

-oh siiiii me encanta como me tocas

-y eso que todavía no empiezo amor

Ohhh Darién Endimión Shields eres el mejor

-claro amor toda una vida esperándote hacen a cualquiera acreedor a una imaginación sin límite y tu cuerpo es para mí como una hoja en blanco en la cual escribiré y describiré mis más bajas pasiones

-siii haz de mi lo que quieras amooor

_**Tu tienes la llave, la llave y mi corazón**_

_**Con tu voz es como se abre, se abre**_

_**He viajado mil años luz**_

_**Para encontrarte, encontrarte**_

_**Aquí estoy y huiré junto a ti**_

_**aun lindo viaje, lindo viaje**_____

Te prometo bajo este hermoso cielo que te protegeré para siempre

y yo prometo serte fiel hoy y siempre, sin importar las cosas siempre estaré junto a ti

**Fin**

**.**

**Espero les guste esta pequeña historia de amor que cruzo el tiempo y el espacio para estar juntos**

**Espero sus review**

**Los leo en la siguiente historia.**


End file.
